


Stealing you

by myhollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Couple, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhollstein/pseuds/myhollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Hollstein sweet moment I imagine between my other writings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing you

 

Laura was doing her homework, like she usually does every night, after she came back from school.

 

Carmilla was already on their room, because she didn’t went to school during the afternoon.

Their last course of the day was about Greece Mythology and she had hundred of hours of it.

 

Carmilla was lying on her bed, writing something inside a sort of notebook.

 

* * *

 

Laura and her had still seperate beds for two reasons :

the first one is because any students who are roomates, and who share the same room, have the right to do that. Because you « can’t date » your roomate… Everyone know Carmilla and Laura are dating, but they asked the two girls to keep their bed like that. 

And the second reason is because Laura loves to sleep in Carmilla’s arms, in a single bed.

 

They have less space, but they’re much more closer. And Carmilla quite enjoy it too, even if she would never admit it.

 

* * *

 

By the way, Laura was suddenly searching her diary but didn’t find it.

Carmilla took it in Laura’s bag two minutes after she came back in their room. She knew Laura will need it quickly.

Laura looked all around the room and saw it on Carmilla’s hands.

 

« Carm… this is my diary. »

« I know, cutie. »

« Why do you have it ? »

« Are you mad, Cupcake ? »

« I’m not mad babe, but tell me when you steal my belongings. »

« I promise, it’s the last time. »

« It’s okay. Can you give me it back ? »

« Hmm, no. »

 

Laura looks at her girlfriend with a surprised look, and Carmilla only smiles to her.

 

« Carmilla, please, I don’t want to work for hours because you’re playing with my nerves. I’m tired. »

 

Laura said it seriously, but nicely.

 

« Alright. Then, come here and get it. »

« Carm… »

« I’m waiting. »

« You really piss me off, sometimes. »

 

Laura stands up, goes towards Carmilla’s bed and asks again :

 

« Can I have it, now ? »

 

Carmilla closes the diary and puts it below her pillow.

 

« Carm… I have so much things to do, I don’t want to play this little game. »

« I don’t understand the problem, it’s just here. »

 

Carmilla smirks and Laura adds :

 

« I hate you… »

« No, you don’t… »

 

Laura puts her legs on Carmilla’s bed, next to the brunette. She tries to put her hands towards the pillow but Carmilla took them on her own hands.

 

« If you don’t give it to me, I don’t talk to you for a week. »

« Oh, what a deal. »

 

Carmilla grins and Laura rolls her eyes. The brunette finally takes Laura’s diary and puts it against her back.

 

« If you want it, you’ll have to kiss me first. »

« And if I don’t want to kiss you ? »

« Then I’ll have to. »

 

Laura sighs and gives a pec on Carmilla’s lips.

 

« Do you call _that_ a kiss ? »

« That’s all you’ll have. »

...

« My diary, Carmilla Karnstein. »

« Here you are, worst kisser ever. »

 

Carmilla gives to Laura her diary, and the blonde girl goes back on her chair. She oppened it at the good page and saw some Mathematics, French and English works for next day. But there was something unusual written on the ‘Notes’ box at the end, and she recognizes Carmilla’s handwritting.

 

 

**« To my lovely hard worker and beautiful lover,**

**I know I’m not easy everyday, I know I’m not the best girlfriend ever and I know I can be annoying. But I just wanted to tell you _how much you mean to me_. How much I love your eyes, your smile, your lips. And more than this, _I love you for the way you are_.**

**This will not help you for doing your homework, but if at least it can makes you smile. Just a little, maybe ? Anyway, sorry for waisting your time to read this. Love you, Cupcake. »**

 

 

Carmilla was now reading a book, still on her bed and still laying down on it. She couldn’t see Laura, because her book was in front of her face. She thought Laura finally didn’t open her diary and without expecting it, she feels something going closer to her.

 

Laura sits next to Carmilla, and takes the brunette’s book away from her hands. She put it somewhere else on the bed and put herself literally on Carmilla. She was smiling like a little kid, and Carmilla said :

 

« I thought you hated me ? »

« No, I really don’t… »

 

Laura burried her face on Carmilla’s neck and let soft kisses everywhere she could. She arrived to Carmilla’s jawline, and kissed it too. The brunette really enjoyed it and said :

 

«  _Oh shit, Laura_ … What happenned… »

 

Carmilla was moaning between Laura’s kisses, Laura stopped it for a while and repplied :

 

« I’m just showing you how much you also mean to me… »

 

Laura continues her kisses stuff on Carmilla’s body and Carmilla finally understands why her girlfriend is acting like that.

 

« I guess you like my little message on your diary. Even if I _pissed you off_ … »

« I’m sorry Carm, but I couldn’t know you were writing this cute thing… »

« It’s okay, it’s my fault, too. »

« No, it’s not. »

« To be honest, it is a- »

« Oh, shut up and _kiss me_. »

 

Laura kissed Carmilla deeply with all she has. She was sit on Carmilla’s waist and her hand were on her girlfriend’s dark hair. Carmilla broke the kiss, stared at Laura with so much tenderness and Laura said,

 

« I love you. »

 

Carmilla smiles and repplies,

 

« I love you too, Cupcake. »

 

Laura starts to slowly remove her shirt with a huge smile on her face and Carmilla asks her :

 

« Don’t you have 'homeworks' to do, cutie ? »

« No,  _I have better things to do_ … »

« You’re stealing my sentences, now ? »

« Don’t we share everything, Carm ? »

« I thought I was stealing your things ? »

« There is one thing you stole and you can’t give me back… »

« Really ? What is it ? »

 

« You stole my heart. » <3

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on cleonly.tumblr.com & myhollstein.tumblr.com, just for your information.


End file.
